WO 02/103085 relates to an electrochemical pattern replication method, ECPR, and a construction of a conductive master electrode for production of appliances involving micro and nano structures. An etching or plating pattern, which is defined by a master electrode, is replicated on an electrically conductive material, a substrate. The master electrode is put in close contact with the substrate and the etching/plating pattern is directly transferred onto the substrate by using a contact etching/plating process. The contact etching/plating process is performed in local etching/plating cells, which are formed in closed or open cavities between the master electrode and the substrate.
The master electrode is used for cooperation with a substrate, onto which a structure is to be built. The master electrode forms at least one, normally a plurality of electrochemical cells in which etching or plating takes place.
The master electrode may be made of a durable material, since the master electrode should be used for a plurality of processes of etching or plating.
A problem is that the master electrode is to be arranged in a carefully adjusted position on the substrate in order for the pattern to be aligned with previous structures on the substrate.
A further problem is that the master electrode is to be arranged in close proximity of a substrate when said substrate comprises topography.
A yet further problem is that the etching rate or plating rate may be higher in the electrochemical cells located closer to the contact area of the seed layer, such as in the perimeter, than in other areas.
Further problems are mentioned below.